Le prix de ta culpabilité
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Ils se font du mal, autant que du bien. Ils s'attirent, autant qu'ils se répugnent. L'un est la sauvegarde de l'autre. Le poids de la culpabilité amène à de bien curieuses choses… Peut être qu'un jour prochain, ils trouveront la paix qui leur fait défaut.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

L'idée de ce texte m'est venue comme ça, sans raison. En fait, je suis tombée sur de superbes fanarts de Saga et Shura depuis un petit moment. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser, et puis j'ai laissé.

D'habitude, quand je veux m'attaquer à Saga, je me triture le cerveau et j'abandonne. Là, au contraire, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je suis plus à l'aise avec son petit frère, mais pour une fois, les mots, les idées sont venues toutes seules.

Quant à Shura, je ne me suis pas posée de question non plus. Je le prends tel que je veux le prendre, donc voilà.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas un texte joyeux, Peri ou la grande déprimée de la vie ^^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p>~~OoOooOOOooOoO~~<p>

**Le prix de ta culpabilité**

~~OoOooOOOooOoO~~

* * *

><p>Par delà l'horizon céleste, Saga observe sans vraiment la voir, la ligne séparant le ciel de la mer. Présent mais absent, comme aspiré par ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention à l'heure qui tourne.<p>

Dans son temple vide, le chevalier d'or rembobine le film de sa vie. Son retour parmi ses pairs ne se déroule pas sans heurt. De cela, il ne s'était pas leurré. Accepter et pardonner, sont des actes d'un désintéressement que bon nombre de ses homonymes ne peuvent lui accorder.

Comment pourrait-il leur en vouloir ?

Après tout, il a commis maints crimes. Comme les autres, mais lui se rapproche du pire, puisque les ordres venaient de lui.

La peur qu'il inspire toujours le démolit petit à petit, car encore maintenant on le regarde de travers : les apprentis, les enfants de la ville, les civils, certains confrères. Quand ce n'est tout simplement pas de la haine, ne se dissimulant même pas dans leurs prunelles noires de rancœur.

Saga subit en silence, faisant semblant de rien. Il affronte les murmures sur son passage, la tête haute, et ne plie pas devant les rictus de mépris. C'est un demi-dieu, enfin peut être plus désormais… Oui, tout compte fait, il ne mérite plus cette appellation. Elle appartient au passé, comme le reste.

L'homme se fige devant le tableau qui s'ouvre de son temple. La mer semble calme aujourd'hui, pas un nuage ne vient voiler le ciel limpide. Si seulement cela pouvait être le présage d'un avenir meilleur. En bon pessimiste, le Gémeau ne se fait pas d'illusion.

Il doit y aller, son rendez-vous l'attend. En passant près de la table de la cuisine, il aperçoit un mot posé dessus.

« _Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je ne rentre pas. Bonne journée. Kanon._ »

Simple, concis, sans fioriture. Tout l'esprit du cadet quoi. Un soupir de résignation franchit les lèvres de Saga. Son frère est parti retrouver ce juge de malheur, le délaissant au profit de son bonheur. Mais, ne le mérite-il pas ? Sans approfondir sa réflexion, l'aîné connaît déjà la réponse : bien sûr que si. Kanon n'a que trop souffert à cause de ses actes barbares, alors, pour éviter les disputes et pour déculpabiliser son frère, Saga ne dit rien. Consentant implicitement à cette liaison dénaturée. Et puis après tout, qui est-il pour juger du bien ou du mal ? De la morale, de la perversion ?

Il froisse le bout de papier et le jette à la poubelle. Puis s'en va sans se retourner. Lui aussi ne passera sans doute pas la nuit ici, il évite autant que possible les mauvais souvenirs. Ailleurs ne se manifeste pas mieux, peu importe, du moment qu'il ne reste pas seul.

~OOoOoOO~

Dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire, Shura sort de sa douche, encore humide de la vapeur d'eau. En même temps qu'il se dirige dans sa chambre, il finit de s'essuyer. Assis sur son lit, il contemple les habits étalés dessus.

L'hispanique prévoit tout, organisant jusqu'au moindre détail de sa vie.

D'habitude.

Là, clairement celle-ci part en miette. Il ne contrôle plus son déroulement, car sinon son aventure ne se passerait pas avec _lui_. Lui, ce félon repenti, ce dictateur sans pitié, préconisateur de sa décadence.

Le Capricorne, emblème de Justice, a été tâché par la folie démesurée de son ancien dirigeant.

Le passé appartient au passé, oui, mais faut-il vivre avec… Et le chevalier n'en est pas encore capable. Pour se protéger, le brun ressort sa hargne contre cet homme qui jadis le plongea dans l'horreur du meurtre. Dès qu'il est en sa compagnie, une autre facette de l'inébranlable Shura refait surface. Combinant amertume, exécration et clémence. En somme, de belles contradictions, à l'effigie de son destin hors du commun.

Son regard se porte sur un cendrier rempli de mégots de cigarettes, vestige du passage de son ami Angelo. Il reçoit la visite de ses compagnons d'infortune aussi souvent que possible, mais cela n'atténue pas le noir qui réside dans son cœur. Même si le Cancer est présent, ainsi que le Poisson, eux ne le comprennent pas totalement. Parce qu'eux, sont deux dorénavant. La résurrection a du bon au fond, pas pour tout le monde certes, mais au moins pour ces deux là.

Alors, le poli Shura, s'efface au profit de leur quiétude. Ce n'est pas son genre de se manifester envahissant. Il reste à sa place, sachant préserver l'intimité de ses camarades. En contrepartie, l'isolement le gagne un peu plus chaque jour. Car l'espagnol ne s'autorise pas à être heureux. Pour combler l'absence de réconfort, il s'abandonne dans les bras cet homme tourmenté.

Pourquoi cette faiblesse ?

Le chevalier ne peut l'expliquer. Le coude posé sur ses genoux, main massant son front, il réfléchit. Comme bien souvent.

En regardant le cadran de son réveil, il remarque qu'il va être en retard. Et Shura déteste être en retard. Sans hâte, il enfile sa chemise bien repassée, jamais on ne le verra négligé pour une sortie officielle ou non-officielle.

~OOoOoOO~

Debout, droit sur le tertre qui domine la mer, Shura attend. Le ciel se pare de ses plus beaux atouts chamarrés, pour offrir un écrin flamboyant au soleil qui se couche. La brise légère soulève quelques mèches noires, ce qui lui procure un peu d'air frais sous cette atmosphère étouffante.

Son cœur palpite malgré sa volonté.

Jamais il ne donne rendez-vous à son amant clandestin dans sa demeure, comme ce dernier. Les deux hommes, aussi fiers l'un que l'autre, ne se montrent pas en public. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite établir quelconque lien. Rien n'existe, si ce n'est la certitude de combler le néant de leur vie ensemble. Pour une nuit, plusieurs…

L'un expie ses délits passés, tandis que l'autre se venge soir après soir pour toute cette souffrance occasionnée.

La rancœur passe de bras en bras, de cœur en cœur, de mal en mal.

* * *

><p>Saga remonte le sentier connu d'eux seuls. En haut de la falaise, le Capricorne est là. Digne, impénétrable, armé de sa noblesse exacerbée. Il arrive près de lui, cependant le premier ne se retourne pas.<p>

Personne ne se touche, ni se salue. Le grec ne veut pas plus que son amant, que les autres apprennent leur relation. Encore moins son frère. Qui le comprendrait de toute manière ? Déjà que lui-même ne sait pas où il va.

Il offre sa rédemption à ce jeune homme déterminé, jadis rempli d'idéologie chevaleresque. Par sa faute, ses illusions se sont brisées sous le coup de l'épée qu'il porte dans son bras. Plus rien ne fût pareil après ça.

Et Shura ne dit rien. Jamais. A personne. Il garde tout enfoui en lui. Ses blessures, ses pensées sombres, son mal être. Quand tout cet amalgame explosera, cela risque de faire mal, très mal. Mais extirper des paroles à l'espagnol, reviendrait à essayer de parler à un sourd. C'est tellement mieux de rester fier, quitte à se détruire. Seulement, Saga n'est pas mieux en la matière, ce n'est pas lui qui lui jetterait la première pierre.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un certain temps, Shura se retourne pour plonger ses obsidiennes dans les aventurines fêlées. Dedans, il y lit toute la culpabilité de ce qu'il a enduré depuis toutes ces années. Dans ces moments là, l'ibérique n'a qu'une envie : dévaster cet homme afin d'effacer sa propre douleur. Le ravager de coups, jusqu'à ce que le visage angélique ne devienne qu'une masse tuméfiée.<p>

S'il s'écoutait… S'il répondait à son instinct… Pourtant, le dixième gardien veut prendre Saga dans ses bras, pour qu'il puisse déverser sa peine en toute sérénité. L'apaiser de ses démons intérieurs, les unir pour les évacuer loin d'eux. Lutter ensemble, trouver un but à tout ceci.

Face au chevalier des Gémeaux, les antagonismes sont de rigueur.

On l'aime, autant qu'on l'honnit.

On le blâme, autant qu'on lui pardonne.

On souhaite le tuer autant, que l'aimer.

* * *

><p>Le Capricorne effectue deux pas en avant, et somme son compagnon de disgrâce de le suivre. Saga ne sait pas où cette histoire le mène. Parfois l'envie de tout arrêter lui prend, et d'autres, quelque chose le retient à l'espagnol.<p>

Son plus grand admirateur depuis enfant. Petit déjà, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans ses onyx purs. Peu importe ce que le plus âgé faisait comme exploit, le plus jeune était là pour l'applaudir, le louanger. Flatter son égo surdimensionné.

Saga a toujours su qu'il pourrait tout lui demander. D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce qu'il fit… Sans jamais s'excuser. Maintenant pour apaiser son âme torturée, il se donne à cet homme de tout son être.

Le corps de l'indétrônable Gémeaux, sert d'exutoire à la rancune tenace du Capricorne. Et aussi de remède contre la maladie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cette folie furieuse… Quelque fois, Saga croit qu'elle reviendra s'emparer de son esprit, alors, pour rester vivant et ressentir la banalité de la douleur, il remet son intégrité entre les mains de Shura.

Shura qui le rue de coup autant que de baisers fiévreux.

~OOoOoOO~

La nuit s'installe sur l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, cachant deux individus prêts à se donner l'un à l'autre. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, deux amants luttent pour leur propre salut.

Dans la fraicheur environnante, seuls les soupirs rauques trahissent la présence humaine. Quand Saga est sur le point de rendre les armes, son amant le bâillonne de sa grande main afin de le museler.

Il ne veut pas l'entendre. Parfois, même le voir exprimer sa félicité. Shura prend possession du corps de l'ancien Pope comme d'un ennemi à abattre, sans délicatesse, ni mots doux. En plus, il n'en connaît pas : des mots doux.

Quand le corps souple de Saga tangue vers lui, l'espagnol perd le contrôle. Sans discerner les sentiments qui l'animent, il le maltraite autant qu'il le cajole.

Ses baisers affolés couvrent l'ensemble du corps grec, le mordillant au passage, imprimant la marque de ses crocs. Ses gestes brutaux, punissent son amant repentant. Après, ce dernier porte sur lui les stigmates de ses pêchers pendant des semaines entières. Ils lui donnent l'illusion que Shura extériorise sa rage, et qu'il parviendra à trouver la paix un jour prochain.

Douce chimère… Car si pendant l'acte charnel le brun élimine son hostilité, de suite après, il s'en veut. Il sait parfaitement que cette solution n'est qu'illusoire. Parce que Shura s'en veut aussi à lui-même, et ça, Saga ne pourra pas l'en défaire.

Le Gémeau se laisse malmener, de toute façon, son partenaire ne va jamais trop loin dans la punition. Le bleuté a appris à encaisser les coups. Sous les poings de Shura, il serre les dents en espérant qu'il lui pardonnera un jour.

Le fossé qui se creuse entre le Capricorne et le Sagittaire, n'apparaît que de part sa seule faute. Dorénavant, les anciens amis ne se parlent quasiment plus. Si les iris abyssaux se détournent de ceux clairs, c'est parce que Saga les a conduit sur la voie de la scission. Il a besoin de se sentir utile, comme pour établir le lien entre les deux hommes. Chose stupide, mais bon, personne ne le convaincra de son absurdité. Le Gémeau doit se sentir nécessaire, sinon, il n'a plus de raison d'être. Rien ne rattrapera ses exactions, il fait ce qu'il peut à sa petite échelle. Si, par son abnégation il peut se sentir vivant, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p>Shura ne l'oblige à rien. Les chevaliers peuvent arrêter quand bon leur semble. Sous les assauts répétés du brun, le bleuté se remémore son entrée dans le « Trio assassin ». En bon chef de guerre, il aurait dû le protéger, épargner son innocence, veiller sur sa dévotion. Préserver son ingénuité, au lieu de ça, il l'a précipité sur le chemin du déclin. Inutile de dire que Saga s'en voudra ad vitam æternam. Rien ne ramènera l'esprit insouciant et plein de fascination de Shura. Ce côté si touchant de sa personnalité est mort, en même temps que sa candeur.<p>

Les rendez-vous secrets, leur apportent cependant quelque chose. Chose que leurs proches ne leur offrent pas : un sentiment de ressemblance. Entre toutes les écorchures, les délits, les forfaits, un lien les unis, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Les larmes de Saga, se mêlent à celles de Shura. Il se penche sur le dos musclé du grec, écarte une mèche bleue nuit, et pose son menton contre l'épaule voisine. Tous deux s'effondrent au sol, le brun resserre ses bras autour de son amant clandestin. Saga passe sa main sur son visage, mais celle hâlée de l'espagnol le stoppe. Il préfère contempler le visage angéliquement démoniaque du Gémeau, dans le chagrin de son repentir. Afin de le consoler à son tour, Shura dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Suivi d'un autre sur ses lèvres, seule tendresse qu'il concède en fin de combat passionné. Tour à tour, inquisiteur et lénifiant, le brun endosse tous les rôles. Son but n'est certes pas d'enfoncer Saga dans les affres du déshonneur.

Peut être qu'un jour, les chevaliers entretiendront des liens plus normaux, pour l'heure, ils se réconfortent mutuellement. Après s'être fait du mal, ils se font du bien, comme ils le peuvent. Au petit matin, chacun rejoindra son temple comme si de rien n'était. Ils feront semblant que tout va bien devant leurs amis ou frère, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Car malgré tout, Saga et Shura possèdent des traits de caractères identiques, en étouffant leur mal être par exemple.

Le brun berce doucement le bleuté qui s'agrippe aux avant-bras cuivrés de toutes ses forces. Ils profitent de la torpeur de la contrition encore un peu. Oui, juste un peu de chaleur humaine avant d'affronter la lourdeur de leur destin.

**FIN**


End file.
